1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to driving of liquid crystals, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) overdriving method, an LCD overdriving device, and an LCD.
2. Description of Related Art
How to shorten the response time of liquid crystals in driving of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) has always been a challenge in the LCD industry. Particularly in presentation of a dynamic image, smearing of the dynamic image will have a serious influence on quality of the image displayed. For example, when the image changes from a previous frame to a next frame, the grayscale value of the image may increase; however, because of the low response speed of liquid crystals, it requires a relatively long time for the grayscale value of the image to reach the expected luminance of the next frame. In order to increase the response speed of the liquid crystals, a practice that is the most commonly used at present is to adopt overdriving; that is, by correcting a grayscale value of the next frame, a corresponding overdriving grayscale value is obtained and then converted into an increased driving voltage to increase a voltage difference across the liquid crystals. In this way, the response speed of the liquid crystals can be increased to shorten the response time thereof.
In a conventional LCD overdriving method, pixel grayscale values of the previous frame are stored in a time schedule controller and pixel grayscale values of the next frame are stored in a scaling controller. Because of the large scale of the pixel data, an additional frame buffer has to be provided between the time schedule controller and the scaling controller to store a whole frame, which considerably increases the area of the printed circuit board (PCB). Furthermore, when the number of pixels increases, the memory space that is needed shall be increased correspondingly. This imposes higher requirements on capacity of the frame buffer and, therefore, leads to a higher cost.